There is a kind of printer which carries out printing on a paper by repetitive impact movement of a wire of a printing head. This kind of printer is roughly divided into two types. In one type the printing paper and an ink ribbon are guided between a platen and the printing head, and the printing is performed by pressing the printing head to contact the ink ribbon to the paper. In the second type the printing paper is guided between an ink containing platen and the printing head, and the printing is performed by pressing the printing head to contact the platen to the paper.
In these two types of the printers, a problem is noises which are caused by impact of the wire of the printing head. Unless the paper is secured to a position near to an end of the printing head, for example, unless the paper is coiled on the platen at a certain determined tension and at satisfactory angle, each part of the mechanism is vibrated by said impact and the paper flutters, and this vibration and fluttering is transmitted under amplification to the printing paper sent to the entrance of the printer with a result of causing large noises.
An explanation will be made with reference to the second of the two types, shown in FIG. 1. The printing paper is sent from an entrance 1a of a base 1, kept between a paper send roller 3 and a paper press roller 4, guided along a guide 5, passed through between an ink containing platen 6 and an end 7a of a printing head 7 in a non-contacting manner, guided along a guide plate 8 and a tractor 9, and led outside of a cover 10.
This type cannot guide the printing paper 2 in contacting the platen 6. When printing, the paper 2 is firmly secured at a position near to the end 7a of the head 7.